Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me
by Veila596
Summary: This is my version of what happened after the series ended and how Viola managed to get Todd back after he was shot. Hope you like it. :  Btw, this is my first fanfic for the Chaos Walking series.


_A/N: Right, so this is my first faniction for this series. I just finished reading them and felt the need to write some more onto the ending. I loved the ending and its also perfect for writing as you can do what you want with it easily. I have no doubt that something like this has been done but just to tell you, I have'nt read one fanfic on this series so...well...do with that information what you will. Those who actually took the time to read this authors note, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this._

* * *

><p>Keep calling for me-<p>

And I'll keep searching for you-

And I'll find you-

You bet yer life on it-

I'll find you-

keep calling for me, Viola-

Cuz here I come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Viola<strong>_

As I finished reading his mother's journal to him again, I couldn't help but sigh. Its been a month. Ben is still hopeful, overly hopeful in my opinion. I don't want to let Todd go but I just don't know what to do anymore. I need to hear his voice. I don't want to give up on him, but I don't want to get my hopes up either. I've been hurt too many times. It seems as if all Todd and I have ever done was lose each other, find each other, lose each other again and so it continues, like a never ending circle. I want to find him, I _need _to find him. But its not like the other times where I had to physically look for him and bring him back. I am already with him, sitting right beside him, and still he is so far away. I have'nt moved at all, and as long as Todd is lost, I don't intend to.

I sighed, wishing there was something else I could do for him. I have read his mother's journal to him every single day from when he was shot and its not working. Ben seems to be convinced that that is how to help him, how to get him back, but I'm not so sure. When my throat gets dry, Ben reads the journal to him, but its just not working. I put the book down in frustration, wishing he would come back to me.

I took a deep breath in effort to calm myself down. Ben told me it helps, I don't feel the benefits. The only one to calm me is Todd, and he's not really here at all. In thinking this I felt tears pricking in my eyes. I have held them back for the month, knowing crying would do no good, but now, I just couldn't help it. I stood up from the chair I had been sitting on and went to the corner where I collapsed into a curled position and cried. Just cried for hours. I have often heard the phrase used when people are crying to 'stop crying or your tears will be used up'. Well no longer agree. When it is Todd I am crying for, I fear I will never run out of tears.

I began to try to find a way to distract myself. I went back to the chair next to Todd and closed my eyes, thinking of the times Todd and I spent together. A lot of them were not ideal, but he was with me, and thats all that mattered.

I decided to give talking to him another try.

"Hey, Todd. Sorry, but I don't think I can read that journal out loud once more, at least not for another month. I can't bear it. Remember the time we first met? I can still remember the shock on your face to see me, a girl. I thought you were crazy. Not as bad as Aaron, but still. We've been through so much together, please come back Todd. I miss you so much. Since that day we haven't really been apart much, and plus, now that I think of it, I don't think I ever got to really tell you just how grateful I am for you. You were a friend to me, my first friend here, and when I'm with you, I feel that warm feeling you get when your with family. When my parents died I didn't think I'd ever find that feeling, but I have, with you, and I...I can't let that go. Don't leave me Todd. Please never leave me, I don't think I can possibly take it if you do.

Suddenly, I heard a bolt of noise, familiar noise,Todd's noise! I jumped up and stared. Thats the loudest its ever gotten. And it was still there, it wasn't going away, it wasn't dying down as it normally did. I smile slowly spread across my face as I regained my hope.

"O' don't deceive me' O' never leave me"

Thats what his noise was saying.

Oh god, please let him come back, I said silently, hoping there was someone who would hear me and grand my wish.

" Todd? Todd! Come back. Please come back. I, I ain't leaving you, not today" I grined at my use of the word 'ain't'. And to my surprise, when I looked over at Todd, who was still singing in his noise Ben's song, there was a smile on his face as well.

Then his singing stopped and was replaced by a chorus of 'Viola's'. He was saying my name, over and over and over.

"Viola. Viola. Viola. I'm coming back, I'll make it. VIOLA. VIOLA! VIOLA!"

Suddenly I realized what he was doing. It was the same method he used to defeat the Mayor. And I knew exactly what would help him.

"Todd!" I started screaming at the top of my lungs. "Todd! Todd! TODD!"

"VIOLA!" he said using his noise.

"TODD!" I shouted back.

And his next response brought such a wonderful feeling to me of pure happiness and delight, I felt I could take on the world. Or at the very least, scream.

* * *

><p>Ok, so please review. I hope you found it in some way good, but I don't know and would love to hear what you have to say as well as to improve my writing. Thank you for reading. :D :D :D<p> 


End file.
